As described in the reference application, a present day method of packaging electronic equipment involves the mounting of electrical components, such as integrated circuit packages, on multi-layered printed circuit boards. These in turn are affixed to a metallic heat sink member, which is machined in an "H" section configuration having integral transverse top and base members. A large number of closely spaced holes are drilled or punched in the base member to accept respective bushings of insulative material containing metal blade-type contacts.
While the foregoing heat sink member design will perform satisfactorily in a variety of applications, it is extremely costly to manufacture because of its machine configuration. Moreover, it is difficult to properly register the large number of holes which must be drilled into its base section to accommodate the electrical contacts, the subsequent insertion of which is time consuming. The insertion force for this type of contact is also fairly high, necessitating the use of the reinforced backplane described and claimed in the reference patent.
The need exists for an economical dual card mount which uses a minimum number of simple components in its assembly, permits the use of low insertion force type connectors, is versatile in its acceptance of different types of electronic components having varied physical parameters, and at the same time provides more air passages for increased cooling efficiency. The dual card mount assembly of the present invention fulfills these requirements.